What I've Missed
by Luki Dimension
Summary: The de-petrified play a drinking game.


_This is literally just a pointless piece - I wanted to write the characters playing 'Never Have I Ever,' so I did. Every character involved has 'technically' appeared in the anime at this point, but it's set after defeating Tsukasa's empire, and before they start preparing for the next arc._

* * *

It's a warm and muggy night in Ishigami Village, and while the majority of villagers are trying to cool down in their own homes, those broken from the stone have fled elsewhere. Gathered in a loose circle underneath a tree not far from the Kingdom of Science, Minami lifts a glass up with a flourish and a grin.

"Deadlines," she says, and everyone snickers.

"Technically, I've been having to worry about them ever since I woke up," Senku argues. "It's one important road map after another."

Minami rolls her eyes.

"Yes, but that was your own choice Senku, sweetie. I'm taking about those get-it-done-even-though-this-puff-piece-is-beneath-you-or-you-don't-pay-rent-next-month deadlines that never seem to stop coming. The nitty, gritty world-changing deadlines are a completely different beast."

Everyone smiles, but everyone's glass remains lowered, and as Minami settles back, Yo lifts his own up.

"McDonalds," Yo says, and everyone frowns.

"You've never missed burgers, Yo?" Taiju says. "I thought you loved them."

Yo snorts. "Psh, burgers sure. I'm taking about McDonalds. You know, food that's so bad it could only be invented by a modern society desperate to make things cheaper and yet even more desirable."

He suddenly pouts.

"Craap, now I'm missing it," he whines, and takes a swig of his cola. Two of the buffer men from Tsukasa's empire follow suit, and Senku rolls his eyes when Taiju does the same.

"School," Taiju offers, and everyone turns to Senku, who rolls his eyes and drinks (and takes some satisfaction in watching Yuzuriha follow him). Taiju then glances over to Gen, who is looking at Senku with malicious glee.

"Never have I ever missed...Bunsen burners."

The group cackles as Senku scowls at the mentalist.

"I'm feeling a little ganged up on right now," he mutters, grabbing the heavier bottle to refill. "But fine, if that's how you want to play, I've never missed your crappy books."

Gen leans back and gasps, hand reaching for his heart.

"Oh, how you wound me, dear Senku."

"Yeah, yeah, drink up," Senku replies, to which the man happily does. He's ten billion percent certain Gen targeted him specifically so he could take a swig. However, both Taiju and Yuzuriha join him.

"We never did get to finish it," Yuzuriha reminds Senku as she refills their glasses. "I really don't like leaving something half done."

She drops the bottle for her own glass.

"Rush hour," she says. "I might miss people, but that terrible crush of people trying to get to one place? Yeah, I can keep living without that."

"Oh definitely," Minami agrees. "That crush is something I'll happily never endure again."

"Never say never," Senku warns. "The underground is Ten Billion percent coming back eventually."

Nikki looks complacent, staring at her glass.

"Crowds," she offers, continuing on Yuzuriha's attempt. "There was just...so many people everywhere. You could never be alone. Here...fifteen minutes out of the village and you're literally the only person around. I've never experienced that before."

"It is a strange experience," Gen admits. "And one I've enjoyed. But, as a performer-"

He takes a drink and smiles. "Crowds are rather necessary for my future. I have missed an audience. Top me up, Senku!"

"What on earth are you guys doing?  
Half reaching for the bottle, Senku pauses. Kohaku and Chrome are walking towards them, looking confused at their gathering. He grins, grabbing the bottle and refilling an eager Gen's glass.

"Experimenting with a fun new way to use old supplies," he explains. "Plus, most of the guys hadn't tried Senku cola yet."

Chrome's face immediately falls when he notices the three large empty bottles tossed to the side, with only a bottle and a half left.

"What! You've gone through that much already?" he whines. "That's bad."

"Oh not really," Senku admits. "I made way too much last time."

"While dear Senku's cola does pack the right taste, it's lacking the chemicals that allow us to store it for long periods," Gen explains. "In this heat? The whole batch is going to be worthless in a few days."

"And, since even Gen can't guzzle down this much cola on his lonesome, we made a drinking game out of it," Senku explains. "It started out as a normal game of Never Have I Ever, but we ended up putting our own spin on it."

"Never Have I Ever?" Kohaku repeats, stepping forward and pushing in between Nikki and Yuzuriha. "What's that?"

"It's a game, normally played with alcohol," Nikki explains. "A person says something they've never done, and if anyone playing has done it, they take a drink. But someone-"

She turns to grin at Minami. "-Offered up, 'Never Have I Ever Missed paying rent' and it ended up taking that tone for the rest of the game."

"Yeah, you really learn a lot from a person by learning what they don't miss," Yo laughs.

"Says the former cop who said he didn't miss having to obey the law," Nikki mutters under her breath.

"Seems kind of morbid, listing all the things you don't miss," Chrome offers, settling just behind Senku and against the tree, and Gen chuckles.

"Perhaps, but if we started listing all the things we did miss, we'd be getting depressed."

Minami sighs. "Hairdressers and Beauticians."

"Air conditioning would be nice," Yo huffs, fanning himself with a hand.

"Indoor Plumbing," Gen offers, to which everyone sighs.

"Oh god, toilet paper," Taiju groans. "I never knew how much I loved toilet paper."

"Clothes I didn't have to make myself," Yuzuriha says.

One of the tougher men whimpers. "My dog,"

"I-tunes," Nikki says, patting him on the back.

"The Internet," Senku says, and everyone raises their glass in solemn memory.

"I...don't know what half of those words mean," Kohaku offers, completely lost.

"Can't you bring them all back?" Chrome asks. "I mean, isn't that the point of the Kingdom of Science?"

Senku sighs and leans back on his hands. "Of course it is. But it's going to take time. It's not going to happen overnight, and even when we get close to where we once were, it's not going to be the same."

Kohaku nods in understanding, then turns to the man who had spoken of his dog.

"You know, I think Sho's dog is expecting a litter any day now," Kohaku offers. "I bet they'd be happy to let you help out with them?"

The intimidating lug looks up in surprise.

"Really?" he asks. "I mean, I guess I have more time to spend with one now, but-"

His face falls. "I don't know if I'm replace him yet. I just keep thinking about what might have happened to him when it all happened. Did he get out of my flat? Did he starve in there? Maybe he died at my feet waiting for me to wake up."

"Oh great, now I'm really depressed," Yo moans, leaning over for the bottle. "Sure we don't have anything stronger than this?"

"Give it a couple of days. It'll get quite a kick," Senku snaps.

"Well, there's no real way to know, but I'd like to think he survived at least a little while," Yuzuriha offers. "I mean, the village still has dogs right? Which means some domestic canines had to survive long enough to breed. Maybe the dogs in Ishigami village are descended from yours? It's not impossible."

"Unless he was neutered, then it's ten billion percent impossible," Senku adds, then winces as Yuzuriha flicks her hand and slaps his chest, never taking her eyes off the bruiser. He at least, looks thoughtful at the idea.

"Huh, I never thought about that," he says. "But yeah, maybe Chiko did get out. That would be cool, his great-great-grandpups surviving long enough to meet me?"

"Well, technically it's more like his great-great-"

Gen immediately cuts Senku off, leaning an arm over Senku's shoulders and grinning.

"Now, now, let's not get bogged down in the semantics," he offers. "Chrome, Kohaku, if you're going to join in, grab a glass. This cola isn't going to drink itself!"

"But...we don't have anything to miss," Kohaku says, and Gen smirks.

"True, but after so much time around Senku, I'm sure you've learned enough words to fake your way through it. We'll even tell you exactly what it is afterwards."

Chrome needs no more convincing, eagerly shoving his way into the circle and accepting a glass from Senku.

"Um, okay. I've never missed...what was it? The Internet?"

The entire group mock groans and drinks. Gen looks delighted.

"Oh this is going to go very ell-way."

"I think you're going to be missing dentists very oon-say," Senku says with a laugh. Kohaku grins.

"Well, I've never missed dentists?"

The group bursts into laughter, and both Minami and Gen empty their glasses.

The remaining cola is gone within the hour.


End file.
